


Skyway

by hlopushka



Series: 10 genre fic challenge - jackbum edition [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/hlopushka
Summary: THIS IS JUST A REPOSTING FROM MY 10 GENRE MEME!Four years ago Jackson didn't debut with GOT7.





	Skyway

Four years ago Jackson boarded a plane alone.

 

Today, though, today he's in a meeting. It's a script reading, but his part is small, so he mostly talks quietly to the girl sitting next to him. She is Chinese, like him, but from Mainland China. She asks, "So, how long has it been since the last time you visited Korea?"

And he says, only half-joking, that it's been two years and he isn't sure he remembers any of the language.

"Well," she responds, "it's a rubbish language anyway". And he's so surprised by the rudeness he laughs out loud. The heads turn his way.

"I'm sorry," he says in the rubbish language, and from across the room Park Jinyoung from GOT6, who plays the male lead in this movie, grins at him.

Jackson nods back hello.

 

"It's nice seeing you," Jinyoung tells him after the meeting is done. Jackson politely extends his hand for a handshake, and Jinyoung's face kind of shuts down. He carefully reaches out for Jackson's hand. Jackson just snorts and envelops him in a hug instead.

" Hey," Jinyoung protests loudly. "I take it back, I didn't miss you."

"You love me," Jackson lets him go, and Jinyoung makes a face.

 

They had a showcase in Hong Kong last year which Mark bullied Jackson into coming to. It was weird, but not too weird: he had just debuted himself so the success of GOT6 didn't hurt. Didn't hurt much, he mused, listening to _ahgashis_ sing along to Playground, an easy harmony of hundreds of voices.

He went backstage before the show had ended and greeted everyone for the first time in a year and a half. He took stupid selcas with Yugyeom (who grew up so tall) and joked with Bambam. Youngjae talked about Coco, claiming that Jackson needed to visit like a good uncle, and Mark laughed at Jaebum for some reason. And Jaebum, Jaebum was just there.

He missed them so much in that moment his heart was trying to burst out of his chest.

"Don't be a stranger," Jinyoung told him that evening when he was leaving. "Don't make it weird."

 

"How is your mom?" Jinyoung always asks Jackson when he sees him like she ought to be alright since Jackson has left them for her. Returned to Hong Kong two months before GOT7’s planned debut.

"She's fine," he says, and she is now. "How is yours?"

And Jinyoung makes a face and changes the topic. Oh, well.

 

It's easy to say, don't be weird. Despite Mark's constant insistence, Jackson isn't the weird one. Out of all of them it's Jaebum who's weird.

He sends Jackson little messages out of the blue, like, "your new song is not bad" and pictures of Nora with no explanations and even "have you eaten?" but then they just never talk.

Jackson is watching Jaebum get more wasted by the minute out of the corner of his eye from his seat where he's making a mess out of Yugyeom's hair by braiding it into teeny tiny plaits. He’s admiring his work when Jinyoung pushes him out of his seat.

"Go take a breather," he throws an arm around Yugyeom's neck.

"I'm not drunk," Jackson retorts, dumbfounded. "You know that I don't drink."

"Go, go," Jinyoung waves his free hand at him in a shooing motion. "I don't wanna talk to you."

And so Jackson goes.

 

Night air is warm and earthy, and Jackson wonders if he should catch a taxi. Today has already been long enough and he's still tired after the flight from Hong Kong.

He's still sitting next to the entrance not having made up his mind when the door of the restaurant opens and Jaebum almost falls outside. He looks alarmed and Jackson instantly springs to his feet, worried.

"Jaebum," he says, catching the other man's hands and trying to steady him. "Are you okay?"

"Jackson," up close it's clear to see that Jaebum is wasted. "I thought... Jinyoung said you have left."

He smiles at Jackson, a slight curve of the lips, then promptly falls on him.

"Oh my god," Jackson tries to sit him down, pays attention so he doesn't knock himself out. He places a hand between the wall and Jaebum's head and Jaebum hums a little. Jackson fondly pets his head.

"You are so drunk," he teases, and Jaebum closes his eyes, smiling.

"I'm not," he protests.

"You so are," Jackson insists.

He searches for his phone in his pocket and types a message for Jinyoung.

"Jaebum is drunk, go get him home."

"I'm free from Jaebum hyung duty tonight," comes a quick reply with 'hyung' emphasized. Jackson ignores it. He could have forgotten that part of Korean language, bite him. "Get him home yourself if you care so much."

He considers messaging Mark or BamBam for a second. But the truth is Jackson cares a lot.

 

In hindsight it was stupid to think they were still living in the same dormitory after the debut.

 

The taxi is long gone, Jaebum (perched next to the wall of their previous dormitory) is absolutely no help, and Jinyoung sends him nothing but mocking stickers in Line. Well, fuck him. He opens up Naver maps on his phone and gets another taxi.

 

Jackson wakes up to a mouthful of hair.

He lies there for a moment trying to remember who it might be and what the hell he was thinking when he decided to sleep with them. And then the person turns their face up and it's Jaebum. Jackson almost gets a heart attack but then his brain catches up and there's nothing to remember.

He stays there just looking for an embarrassingly long time, trying to commit Jaebum’s face to memory and having all these emotions he's too tired to still be feeling. After a while he sighs and gets up, making sure not to wake Jaebum up.

He takes a shower, leaves a glass of water on the bedside table for Jaebum and goes out to grab something for breakfast.

 

When he comes back Jaebum is awake, his hair damp from the shower. He's standing next to the window, looking at the street below.

"Are you ok?" Jackson asks setting the plastic bag down and taking off his shoes, then brings the food to the table.

"I thought you have left," Jaebum says, joining Jackson on the couch. Jackson hands him over a kimbap and a packet of strawberry milk. He rolls his eyes.

"It's my hotel room, where would I go?" he tears into his own kimbap and laughs at the suggestion.

"How would I know," Jaebum sounds strange and Jackson looks up at him and stops smiling. "You always seem to be leaving."

Jackson puts down his kimpab.

He says, "It isn't entirely fair, is it?"

 

Four years ago Jackson boarded a plane alone.

He was queuing at the security control, Jaebum’s a silent presence beside him, holding Jackson's ticket and the passport.

They hugged each other briefly when it was time to part, and Jackson said to him, as an afterthought (it wasn't an afterthought), "You know, I love you."

And Jaebum hugged him closer and said, "I love you, too, it's going to be okay."

"No," Jackson said and moved away, a little. "I mean, I love you."

And when Jaebum's face fell it was easy to smile and nod and turn away.

"I'll see you around, hyung."

 

"You weren't entirely fair to me either", Jaebum protests and Jackson would laugh if it wasn't about his heart.

Screw it, he thinks and laughs anyway.

"Well, I'm not a fair person!" he says.

"That's not true," Jackson isn't even sure anymore what Jaebum's trying to tell him. "But you're so awkward around me now."

"I am trying my best to be a good friend to you, excuse me if it's hard when I'm trying to protect my heart!"

"Well if it's so hard, let's not be friends anymore," Jaebum says like it's nothing, like it's a good thing, and Jackson is pretty sure he's dying.

He closes his eyes for a second.

"I'm not trying to break your heart," Jaebum takes Jackson's hands in his, and Jackson thought it couldn't be worse, but apparently, it can.

"Well, you succeed without trying, go you," he says bitterly.

"Oh my god, why is it so stupid," Jaebum moans and tries to hide his face in his hands, forgetting that he's still holding Jackson's? Like he's embarrassed? "I'm just saying that's fine, let's not be friends, let's date, let's whatever. I just don't want to ever be awkward with you and I don't want to be without you, and I love you a lot, and I had a lot of time - thanks to you - to think about that. And yes, let's try, I can't miss you that much anymore."

"That's very romantic," Jackson opts for dry but his voice cracks on the last word.

Jaebum hides his face in their hands after all, and suddenly Jackson has a handful of Jaebum. His heart is still not okay, and his head is probably never going to be okay after processing all of this anyway. So he moves closer on the couch, tilts Jaebum's face up so they are eye to eye, and smiles at him.

"Are you crying?" Jaebum asks looking completely horrified.

And Jackson kisses him, he kisses him a lot.

 

Jackson is not a big fan of flying, and he usually tries to find comfort in being prepared for things going bad. But when he is flying back to Hong Kong this time and they enter the turbulence zone he thinks to the plane "Let's be okay today?" and smiles a little.

"What have you done to him," Jinyoung complains in Line. "He's so happy it's disgusting."

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell," Jackson types and Jinyoung sends back a row of puking emojis.


End file.
